February
by Alexandrya Hale
Summary: Second Story To 'The Months' series. It's Natsume and Mikan's wedding day, and when they have to say their vows, it's teasings on air for the world to hear. Crazy vows,an awkward limo ride,and an awesome beach house. It's definitely a wedding to remember.


February

_A 'The Months'_ _story_

**Hi! Sorry for not updating in a long time. Visitors. Busy, busy, busy. Anyway, this is the next story in "The Months" series. I hope you like it. And I'm sorry for making Hotaru so out of character in the last chapter. That was the first time ever wrote chapter with her as the main. So, anyway, here's "February."**

Mikan Sakura

{ }

Oh My Freaking God.

It's finally today. The day of my wedding. You know, I always dreamed of my wedding. How my dress would look like, how the cake would taste like, and how my soon-to-be husband would look like. But one thing I never expected was for Natsume, that son of a gun, to be my fiancé. I mean, ever since we were 5, we hated each other. Always making each other fall, cry, and whatnot. But here I am, ranting about how I hated him, in my own marriage with him. Oh, the irony.

But as I said, it's today. And I'm as happy as a clown. But when I saw Hotaru this morning, how she looked so furious and confused, and can't help but wondering what the hell happened to the ice queen. And not only was she acting weird, but also Ruka. And when I saw them sitting on that little couch, they looked like they hated each other. Well, only Hotaru. She looked like she could kill him. But Ruka, wow, that was the first time I saw him look so desperate. I wonder why. Gotta ask them later.

After a few seconds of looking at them, they got up and went to their places in the line. And that's when I remembered.

"Natsume, weren't you supposed to be in the front already?" I turned to look at him, but found him already gone. I then sighed. Sneaky as always.

Then I heard the organ start to play. I took a deep breath, and waited as everyone in the line exited the backroom. Anna then went beside me, and plopped something in my mouth. I turned to her with a questioning look, and she just smiled.

"Breath mints. Don't want to have stinky breath when you kiss him, now do ya?" And with that she took her position behind me. Then I heard footsteps.

I turned to look at my father, who grabbed my hand, and straightened up.

"Sorry. I forgot I was supposed to accompany you."

I smiled. "Don't worry. I kind of forgot too." Then I heard Anna giggle behind me.

I looked at my wedding planner, who was at the door, and she signaled me to go. 

And so I went.

Upon entering, I saw many familiar faces. My mother's beaming face, beside her best friend's, who was Natsume's mother. Natsume's mother beside her husband. Hotaru's face with a small smile, beside her brother's. Ruka's face beside Aoi's. Koko and Sumire. Nonoko wih Yuu. Tsubasa and Misaki. They were all there. For God's sake, even Narumi and Misaki-sensei were there.

And of course, there was Natsume. That stupid guy whom I have hated so much, standing proud in the front, beside the altar. But now, I have something to add in the list of reasons why I hate him.

He made me love him.

When I arrived in the front, Anna let go of my train and sat beside Koko, her boyfriend. My father let me go too, except he gave me to Natsume, who held my and with care as he led both of us to the front of the altar. Then the priest began.

"We gather here today to bear witness to the matrimony of Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura. To those who object in their marriage, please speak now."

And I was scared, really, but Natsume squeezed my hand, reminding me that he was still there.

The priest then smiled, happy that no one objected. "Okay, now we may continue. Rings, please."

He called out, and Youichi, Natsume's nephew, came up with the rings. He presented them to both of us, and we grabbed one each. Natsume then ruffled his hair, and he went back to his seat.

The priest the looked at us, and spoke. "Please say your vows."

I kept silent as Natsume started to say his vows."I will love you forever, Mikan Sakura. In sickness, and in health. For richer and for poorer. I will love you. In polka dotted panties or for lace, In wit or in naivety, I will love you. And even death will not tear us apart, for if you die, I will follow you to the other side, and rock your world. And this I swear." And as he finished, he grabbed my hand, and slipped the ring in. But I was shell-shocked, and he knew it, because he was smirking. For God's sake, he spoke about my panties!

And so, I tried to beat him in his own game. "I will love you forever, Natsume Hyuuga. I will follow you to the ends of the earth. And I will even go inside a club and risk my virginity just to stop you from rocking another woman's world. For richer and for poorer, I will stay with you. In sickness and in health, I will be by your side. I will never leave you for I love you. And even death will not tear us apart, for if you die, I will follow you to the other side an make you feel as alive as the dead can feel, and make you want me _bad_. And this I swear." Then I slipped the ring in his finger. I smirked at his face, and he smirked at mine. That meant I did well. Ha. Bet he didn't expect that.

And the priest didn't expect it too, for he was tumbling at his words. "Um..okay, I mean, let's continue." He turned to look at Natsume. "Do, um, you take, um, what's your name again? Oh yes, um Mikan Sakura, to be your, um, lawfully wedded wife?"

A quick answer was heard. "I do."

He turned to me. "And do you, Mikan Sakura, to be, I mean, take, um this guy..."

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"Ahh, yes, Natsume Hyuuga to be your, um, lawfully wedded husband?"

I smiled as I answered. "I do."

The priest look so haggard as he said the final words, that apparently, Natsume has been waiting for since the beginning of the wedding. "You may now kiss the—"

Natsume grabbed my waist as he pulled me close, catching me off guard. He kissed me hard. He bit my lip, causing me to open my mouth and give him entrance. His tongue played around with mine, and we heard the cheering of the crowd, and the playing of the organ. I was just about to pull away when he did, as breathless as I was. I smiled, he smiled, and we turned to the crowd, smiling. We then walked out of the chapel together.

Out front, there was a car waiting for us. We got in and we rode off to the reception area, near the coastline. Inside the car, it was silent, until I decided to talk.

"You talked about my underwear, in public, with the media filming every second of it." I said, glaring at him. I then saw him smirk.

"Yeah, well, weddings can get boring. I just wanted to add up a little fun. "

"Well, you could have done it in another way. "

He the sighed as he pulled me close. "Look at the bright side. At least I promised you a promising honeymoon."

I was confused, then."When did you promise that?"

He smirked as he answered. "I will rock your world."

I then looked at him with annoyance. "If I remember correctly, you said, 'And even death will not tear us apart, for if you die, I will follow you to the other side and rock your world.' That means, you can only do it when you follow me to the other side when I die. "

He thought about it for I while before answering. "Fine. But that means when I die, I get to look forward to something too."

I look at him with curiosity, before I realize why."No, no, no. That was just to get back at you. I didn't mean those, um, _bad_ parts."

He then smirked. "But you swore to it, in front of the whole world. You can't just break it."

"But you didn't mean yours either!"

"Now, now. I never said that."

Now, I was really confused. "But, but…"

He then snaked his arm around my waist as he laughed.

I pouted. "God, you're teasing me again."

He smiled. "Well, I never vowed to not stop teasing you. That mean, I still can."

I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder." You know what, I'm tired."

"As always."

I slapped him on the chest."Pillows don't talk, they just stay there and be comfy."

He smirked. "Oh, trust me. I can be comfy."

I sat up as I looked at him. "You know what? I won't sleep because you'll keep teasing me."

He pulled me back. "Fine, I won't. Go rest."

I sat back up. "Nope. You can't take it back. I'm not sleepy anymore. And besides, I have something better to do."

"And what might that be?"

I leaned forward as I pecked him on the lips. "I can keep you entertained the whole way."

He then pecked me on the lips. "Look who's getting horny."

I was about to answer when the car suddenly stopped.

"We're here." Natsume said.

"Well, I can see that, now can't I?" I answered, getting off of him.

"Looks like someone's pissed 'cause she couldn't continue." He said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up."

Then the door opened, revealing a wonderful beach house in front of the sea.

We then got out of the car, and walked to the entrance of the beach house.

"So, this is the venue for the reception?" I asked. He planned the reception, and kept it a secret, so I wouldn't know.

"No. This is our house. The only people who know of it are our families and friends. No media. So we can live peacefully here. "Natsume replied.

I stared at it in awe. "So what are we doing here now?"

"We're going to change first. No way am I going there in this tux." He then started to take off his tie. I giggled. He rolled his eyes.

When we arrived at the front door, I was going to knock, but before I could, it was opened by a maid.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga. Please come right this way. Your bedroom and clothes are ready." And with that, she led the way, both of us following her, but the minute we went up the grand stair case, Natsume leaned close and whispered to my ear.

"'Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga.' Now, doesn't that sound good?"

**Hi! So, how did you like it? I hope it was better than the last one. Sorry again for the late update. Sorry if I have wrong grammar or typos. February's don't, and March will be coming up soon. Keep an eye out! Please review! Press that lovely button down there!**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Alexandrya Hale **


End file.
